


【DV/NV】如何当一只合格的缅因猫

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: （DV生N前提）又名老父亲的无能狂怒，3D和崽一起进room9那篇的后续，不小心变成喵的5D发现自己被崽绿了的小故事，恶趣味很大的混邪文，慎入，慎入……其实DV真的是真爱，有哥的蛋才会被绿，5D你至少有哥啊2333





	【DV/NV】如何当一只合格的缅因猫

【DV/NV】如何当一只合格的缅因猫

“喵呜？？喵喵喵！！！”

伴随着一声惨叫和突如其来的疼痛，传奇恶魔猎人，人类世界的守护者，斯巴达之子但丁，此刻正蹲在自己的衣物中喵喵叫个不停。这不能怪他，任何正常人被变成一只猫都会惊慌失措的。就在刚刚他和维吉尔比赛谁先能杀掉这次的委托目标，一只不知道活了多少年的巫妖时，他刚抢在维吉尔之前把魔剑但丁插进巫妖的心脏，以为自己又得了一分晚饭可以尽情吃披萨的时候，垂死的巫妖突然喷出一股粘液淋了恶魔猎人一头，下一秒就变成了这样。

有着银灰色漂亮毛皮的一米多长的大喵试探性地抬起爪子，亮蓝色的猫瞳里满是震惊，不止身体，他连自己的魔力都感觉不到了！突然变成猫的但丁一边喵喵惨叫着一边望向一旁面无表情的自家老哥。

“喵喵！喵喵喵！”快来帮忙啊维吉尔！

“……竟然是缅因猫。”年长者双手抱胸，看着蹲在衣物里的弟弟，刚刚被抢怪的不悦瞬间一扫而空。平心而论，但丁变成的缅因猫十分帅气拉风，足足有一米半长的身躯比普通的缅因猫还要大上一号，银灰色的毛发沾着一点血迹意外合适，与帅气的外表截然相反的是堪称可爱的糯软叫声，总之，眼前的大猫可比他那个胡子拉碴的中年弟弟可爱多了。

“喵喵喵！喵喵！”看到维吉尔没什么反应的样子，彻底急了的大喵后腿一蹬，直接跳上了年长者的肩头，过大的体型和肉体的改变让但丁一时把握不好平衡，爪子一滑就要摔回地面，结果被维吉尔一把接住抱在怀里。

“冷静点白痴，这种程度的诅咒最多只能维持一天。”维吉尔面无表情的摸了摸大喵的下巴，在但丁下意识的咕噜咕噜声中继续嘲讽，“竟然被低等恶魔的濒死一击阴到，你今年是三岁吗。”

“唔噜……喵呜……”听到变形不会持续太久后放下心来的恶魔猎人心安理得的趴在哥哥怀里，享受着平时罕见的抚摸，猫咪被挠下巴竟然这么舒服吗，看来变成猫也不全是坏事，这么想着，但丁故意昂起头眯起眼睛，用毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭维吉尔的下巴，装出一副可爱的样子，“喵喵，喵呜……”

结果白色大喵下一秒就被年长者扔在地上，“去捡你的衣服，我们该回去了。”

话音未落，锋利的阎魔刀已经划开空间，维吉尔一脚踏出，后面跟着慌慌张张叼起自己衣服的但丁猫——那件红色皮衣可是他的全部家当，丢什么也不能丢衣服！

踏出空间裂缝，眼前是事务所的一楼大厅，原本破败的事务所在另一位主人入住后整洁了许多，各种生活垃圾被强制清除，沙发边多了维吉尔专用的小型书柜，就连墙角的植物都被照顾的很好，绿意盎然。

银灰色的大猫将衣服扔在沙发上，又绕着房间适应了一会用四肢走路的感觉——不得不说，猫科动物真的很灵敏，才蹭的一下跳上沙发，蹲在已经掏出诗集开始看书的维吉尔身边。

“喵喵！”但丁有点无语，他哥也太无趣了吧，他可是变成猫了唉，一只货真价实的猫！维吉尔竟然还能看的下书，瞧瞧他的毛皮，他哥难道就没有想摸的冲动吗！不死心的大喵主动把脑袋往年长者手下钻，一副不摸我就誓不罢休的气势。

被打扰到看书的维吉尔不悦地皱眉，怀疑这诅咒是不是还有降智的副作用，就算变成猫后看起来还算可爱，他的蠢货弟弟依旧是个长满胡茬的中年男人，刚才摸那一下只是试试手感，现在的维吉尔可完全没有摸但丁的想法。就在年长者皱着眉想说什么时，事务所的大门突然被人推开，来的人是尼禄。

“嗨。”明显有些心不在焉的年轻人一边推门一边打着招呼，他给自己打了好几天气才敢来跟维吉尔谈谈之前的事，有关那间房间的事，年轻人愣了一秒后才看到黏在父亲身上的大号缅因猫，“Vergil，你和Dante开始养猫了？”

“……没有。”维吉尔微微皱眉，把一直往他身上黏的但丁推开一些，那些过长的毛皮弄得年长者有些发痒，“委托人的猫，寄养一天。”

“这是缅因猫吧，它看起来很喜欢你。”尼禄有点拘谨的坐在沙发另一头，自从上次从那间奇怪房间离开后，这是他第一次见维吉尔，年轻人觉着整颗心都在砰砰跳个不停，他得跟维吉尔谈谈上次的事，“我有些事……对了，但丁去哪了？”

沙发上的红色皮衣成功吸引到尼禄的注意力，其实但丁不在是最好的，尼禄实在想不出他要怎么在但丁在的情况下跟维吉尔谈上次的事情，自己和另一个年轻的但丁一起上了维吉尔的事。一想到不久前的意外年轻人的脸颊就开始发烫，那时他莫名其妙被传送进一间酒店标准间，里面还关着父亲和另一个但丁，然后他们三个为了离开房间只能按要求做爱，总之那次经历对还是处男的尼禄刺激非常大，以至于年轻人回来后一直处于一种恍惚的状态。

“有个小委托，他明天才能回来。”维吉尔撇了还在往他身上蹭的但丁一眼，决定为蠢货弟弟留一点面子，“你找但丁有什么事吗。”

“啊，不是，我是——”年轻人移开眼睛，盯着自己的鞋尖不放，感觉舌头都要打结了，他到底在干什么啊。

“喵呜~~”一直默默看戏的但丁猫忍不住喵了一声，这是什么情况？尼禄这小子想跟维吉尔说什么？突然想改善父子关系吗？银灰色大喵从维吉尔身上下来，蹲坐在沙发中央舔了舔爪子。

听到猫叫，尼禄下意识地一把抱过沙发中央的缅因猫，仿佛掩饰紧张一样狂摸但丁的脑袋，“这只缅因猫可真够大的，它主人一定喂了不少猫粮！”

喂喂，KID你转移话题的技巧也太生硬了吧，还有你这样撸猫会把猫撸秃的。但丁一边默默吐槽，一边改变姿势整个趴在尼禄腿上，用爪子拍开年轻人力道过大的手臂，然后抬起头，示意自己需要的是挠下巴。

这次换尼禄愣住了，年轻人似乎没想到眼前的大猫这么挑剔，不过他还是乖乖伸出手挠了挠大猫的下巴，成功收获一声满足的唔噜。年轻的恶魔猎人放轻动作，又摸了摸缅因猫异常顺滑的银灰色耳朵，绒软蓬松的毛皮在年轻人的指尖滑动，让尼禄紧张的情绪渐渐放松。其实他只是想来问清楚，维吉尔能否像接受但丁一样接受自己，无论答案是什么他都能接受。

整理好心情的尼禄再次开口，“Vergil，父亲，上次的事情……我不知道你是怎么想的，但我不能当那些没发生过。”

被挠着下巴正舒服的但丁猛地竖起耳朵，维吉尔和尼禄背着他干什么了？作为一家之主的传奇恶魔猎人被激起了好奇心，看尼禄的样子似乎还是件不能告诉他的事，这对父子什么时候关系好到有小秘密了？

“你想说什么。”维吉尔微微皱眉，上次的传送事件完全是个意外，作为一个不太称职的父亲，年长者其实并不想把原本就一团糟的家庭关系搞得更乱，他原以为尼禄会和他保持默契，就当那次意外没有发生过，看来年轻人并不是这么想的。年长的斯巴达之子沉默了一下，放下手中的诗集，“去楼上说吧，尼禄。”

尼禄嗯了一声，拘谨的站起身，把趴在他腿上的缅因猫放在沙发上，“过会再来陪你。”临走时还不忘摸了摸但丁的耳朵。

“喵喵喵！”你们想背着我谈什么！但丁马上跟着站起身，正想跟在维吉尔后面一起上楼，就收到他哥一记毫不留情的眼刀——你留在这里，凛冽到能将人冻僵的视线让但丁下意识的抖了抖，重新在沙发上趴好，好吧好吧，他是个成年人，才有没有兴趣偷听老哥和儿子的悄悄话。

但丁目送维吉尔和尼禄消失在楼梯拐角，无所事事地趴在沙发上发起呆——

如果但丁是这样的喵就有鬼了。

不过三分钟，银灰色的大喵就猛地蹦起，踮起爪子发挥出猫科动物百分之百的灵敏性，悄无声息的窜上楼梯。但丁轻手轻脚的走到他和维吉尔的卧室门口，房门被紧紧关着，似乎还上了锁。

切，这两个家伙到底有什么事要谈。失去恶魔之力的但丁将毛茸茸的猫耳朵贴上房门，好在猫科动物的听觉也很灵敏，隔着门偷听不算难事。

一门之隔的卧室里，尼禄深吸一口气让自己不要太紧张，其实来之前他就做好心理准备了，如果维吉尔真的拒绝了他，他，他也能接受的。

“Vergil，我知道上次的事情只是意外，可是那对我真的很重要。”年轻人直视着站在床前依旧面无表情的父亲，将自己的心声彻底说出，“在那间房间里发生的事，对你来说可能只是为了离开才被迫去做的，可我不是，我只会跟——FUCK，我也不知道我在说什么，总之，我是真的——”

尼禄咬了咬牙，无视自己明显过快的心跳，算起来这好像是他第一次跟人告白？对象竟然还是自己的亲生父亲，或者该说生理学意义上的母亲？这都是什么屁事啊。

“我是真的——喜欢你，和但丁一样。”

年轻的恶魔猎人一口气说完，感觉全身像脱力一样再也提不起一点劲。

然后是漫长又尴尬的沉默，年轻人原本直视父亲的眼睛渐渐暗淡，灰绿色的眼眸又开始盯着鞋尖不放，仿佛那里面藏着什么宇宙奥秘一样。他早该知道的不是吗，维吉尔根本不可能接受他，维吉尔已经有但丁了，根本不需要再多个自己。就在尼禄觉着自己再也无法忍受这种沉默想要夺门而逃时，年长者突然开口了。

“是从什么时候开始的。”

维吉尔的语气中听不出什么情绪，可年轻人还是敏锐的感觉到有什么不同了。

“很久之前，从你刚回来不久，但丁那个家伙简直像炫耀一样天天粘着你不放，然后我不知何时就开始嫉妒起他……”尼禄小声嘀咕着，但丁作为家长简直差劲到极点，尼禄都记不清他撞见过几次长辈们的做爱了，门厅、沙发、浴室、餐桌，但丁那家伙一定是故意不锁门的！总之，在看过各种喘息的湿润的维吉尔之后，他还怎么把年长者当成普通的父亲！

维吉尔长长的叹了口气，又沉默了片刻，或许他真的有点纵容年轻人……

“我不是个好父亲，也不会是个好情人。”维吉尔灰到近乎透明的瞳孔中依旧看不出太多情绪，但敏锐的年轻人还是感觉到了什么，猛地抬头，目光灼灼的盯着自己的父亲，“你不会从我这里得到太多，如果这样也可以的话。”

回应他的是尼禄热烈到灼人的吻。

紧闭的房门外，一直在偷听的但丁简直怀疑自己是不是被恶魔诅咒传送到别的世界了，银灰色的大猫不止耳朵，连尾巴都充满危机感的整根竖起来，直直一根立在屁股后面。他没听错吧，尼禄什么时候跟维吉尔搞到一起去的！！难道在他不知道的时候尼禄也被传送进那间房间过？！可恶，该死的维吉尔从来没跟他说过！

“喵喵！喵喵喵！”传奇恶魔猎人大叫着伸出爪子拍门，结果软绵绵的肉垫打在木门上根本没什么声音，就在但丁想站起来拽门把手时，一直挺立的耳朵猛地抖了抖，门里在干什么！

猫科动物的敏锐听觉让他能清楚听见木门另一边的声音，伴随着衣物摩擦声的是淫靡潮湿的水声，还有渐渐加粗的喘息声，他哥和他儿子到底在干什么！莫名被绿的传奇恶魔猎人开始疯狂挠门，“喵喵喵！喵喵！”你们别无视我啊！！

“尼禄……”

他哥带着叹息的声音怎么听都不对劲好吧！银灰色的缅因猫气急败坏的用后脚站起来，一米多长的身体让他很轻松就能够到门把手，可门被锁死了。就在但丁一筹莫展打算用脑袋撞门时，门里又传来其他的声音。

“尼禄，不能在这里……”伴随着维吉尔潮湿叹息的是衣物落地的声音。

“有什么关系，反正但丁又不在。他不是明天才回来吗？”紧接着又是一阵窸窸窣窣解皮带的声音。

“喵喵喵！喵呜！喵呜呜！”谁说的他不在！老父亲不在家你们就能干这种事吗！变成猫的但丁气的都快炸毛了，长长的猫尾竖在屁股后面像跟旗子一样，维吉尔和尼禄也太过分了吧，背着他搞在一起就算了，现在竟然还把他关在门外自己玩，这是人干的事吗！传奇恶魔猎人被怒火激得两眼发红，可变成猫的他除了在门外狂叫外什么都做不到，失去力量变成一只普通大猫的他根本撞不开眼前的木门。

“父亲，我能进去吗……”就在但丁急得像热锅上的蚂蚁一样时，门内显然进展飞速，年轻人似乎没做几下前戏就迫不及待的想正式开始了，从肌肤相贴的暧昧水声就能听出尼禄有多兴奋。

“喵呜呜！喵呜！”但丁一边挠门一边痛恨自己为什么要买这么厚的木门，门里两人明显搞得正欢根本听不见猫咪挠门这点声音，银灰色的大型猫又气又急，同时觉着身体像烧起来一样热，该死的他才没有在兴奋！

“父亲，Vergil……”门的另一边年轻人的喘息声越来越快，湿润淫靡的扩张声在猫的听觉里是那么清晰，“这样可以了吗？我做的有但丁好吗？”

但丁觉着自己的哪根弦绷断了，随着一股难以形容的刺痛感，被封印许久的魔力猛地从缅因猫身上炸开，几乎是片刻之间，银灰色的大猫就再次变成传奇恶魔猎人的样子——当然是没穿衣服的。

失去理智的但丁一脚踢开房门，伴随着门板飞到墙上的撞击声，这位传奇恶魔猎人露出今天第一个笑容。

“嗨，Vergil，不介意再加我一个吧？”

END

至于后续，大概就是老父亲痛心疾首的加入大战想扳回一城吧23333  
PS.别打我，DV真的是真爱，5D再惨他也是有哥的D啊！


End file.
